The present invention is generally directed to cancer prevention, treatment and therapy, and more particularly to a novel crocetin compound for use in pancreatic cancer.
Pancreatic cancer is one of the most lethal malignancies in humans and there is no effective conventional treatment available for treatment or cure of patients with pancreatic cancer. About 37,000 patients in US die of pancreatic cancer every year and it is a fourth leading cause of cancer deaths. Great demand of new effective drugs and alternative approaches has led to studies evaluating possible anti-cancer agents in fruits, vegetables, herbs and spices. Saffron, a spice and a food colorant present in the dry stigmas of the plant Crocus sativus L, was used to treat various diseases, particularly cancer by Greek and Chinese population in ancient times.
Crocetin, an important constituent of saffron, has been emerged as carotenoids by chemical analysis of saffron extracts which showed significant potential as an anti-tumor effect associated with saffron treatment in animal models and cell culture systems. Therefore, our laboratory has attracted to evaluate molecular mechanisms responsible for the anti-tumor effects of crocetin.
This project targeted towards pancreatic cancer seeks novel innovative approaches to develop new therapeutic strategies and will form a basis in future for developing a novel combinational therapy with high efficacy and low toxicity using crocetin in combination with known anticancer agents (Gemcitabine and 5-FU) generally used in pancreatic cancer. Collectively, these results will help to identify the comprehensive molecular targets for crocetin and contribute to our long-range goal of understanding the possible molecular mechanisms of treatment in patients with pancreatic cancer. Moreover, these studies will provide both evidence of effectiveness and scientific validation for using crocetin in pancreatic cancer and the foundation for the development of clinical trials incorporating this remedy.